Episode 4: Goodbye Stranger Danger
by z0mb3xor
Summary: With the group seperated by a possible KKK attack, Clementine and Caine have met a stranger, Daryl. They are running out of time and must rely on the trust of strangers to get by. Looks like the rule about stranger danger is out the door. Recommended reading Episode 1: After It All - Episode 3: Leadership To Downfall. Tv show characters based just after the prison fell.
1. Previously

**!WARNING! This is episode 4 of my story! If you have not read Episode 1: After It All – Episode 3: Leadership To Downfall, then please do so before continuing! Otherwise you may be utterly lost at what has happened.**

**Previously on The Walking Dead**

**Russel: **"Dude its cool just lower your guns."

**Vince: **"Wyatt? Russel? Shel and Becca? You're ok?"

**Kenny: **"We're starting a council with three of yours and three of ours plus Caine. We need seven as not to get ties. Me, Bonnie, Luke, Caine, You, Wyatt and Shel."

**Kenny: **"What's the matter Clem? Luke and Bonnie again?"

**Luke: "**She's got a sex scanner."

**Beradric: **"I am Beradric Harviganese Nollingrab at your service madam."

**Russel: **"Clem, could you help us unload supplies?"

**Clementine: **"Sure."

**Clementine: **"Mike? Is that you? I'm dreaming aren't I?"

**Mike: **"It's fine Clem, it's ok. I'm fine and very real."

**Clementine: **"Mike came back."

**Sarah: **"That's so great Clem. Where is he? Mike!"

**Sarah: **"That's Dylan's brother and sister. He told me about them before."

**Clementine: **"Beradric made you these."

***hands Sarah new glasses***

**Kenny: **"Like… do you really like Sarah or…?"

**Clementine:** "Well… Kenny I… I do care for Sarah a lot. Wait? You and Shel?

**Vince: **"So you're going to betray us are you?"

**Mysterious man:** "A chain is only as strong as its weakest link; sometimes you must cut the weaker links to keep the rest of the chain strong."

***Hashim fires at Clementine***

**Luke: **"We just got attacked by the KKK."

**Caine: **"I saw certain people leave. Kenny, Shel, Beradric and AJ in an RV, Bonnie, Luke, Mike and Sarah in that truck, Russel, Wyatt, Dylan, Becca and Rochelle on foot."

**Clementine: **"Thanks for saving me I guess."

**Caine:** "It's just because you're a kid. I can't ever leave kids behind no matter what. Then again last time ended up costing me my sanity."

***two groups of footprints leading in different directions***

**Stranger:** "Calm down there man. I'm friendly. Name's Daryl."

***Clementine chooses whether or not to trust Daryl and chooses which path to take***

**So the vote you made last episode will carry across to this one. This is what could have happened.**

**Choice A: Trust Stranger, Caine is unsure of Clem but agrees nonetheless**

**Choice A: Leave Stranger, Caine is grateful but later feels they did something stupid**

**Choice B: Follow Road, They have a dice roll of meeting up with Luke's group at two points**

**Choice B: Enter Forest, They don't meet any group**

**Confirmed and ****possible**** appearances: Clementine, Caine, Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes, Carol, Judith Grimes, ****Luke, Bonnie, Sarah, Becca, Wyatt, Russel, Dylan (XboxRainbowDash OC), Rochelle**


	2. Can Basements Be Considered Closets?

**And now we return with this crossover episode! Welcome to the next dramatic episode of The Walking Dead. In Goodbye Stranger Danger, Clementine and Caine must learn to put their trust in strangers. I realise some people may seem… out of character. I'm not the best at keeping them in character I'm sorry. Based on your choices basically effected this entire episode from the previous episode. Here were you choices:**

**Choice A: Trust Daryl**

**Choice B: Take Road Path**

**ONWARDS AND UPWARDS!**

**Clementine – 8:46 pm**

Daryl fired at the approaching walkers and began to become impatient. Caine had pulled his kukri and also began hacking at the swarm. Caine whipped around to me.

"I̱ mi̱téra tou theoú, hurry up kiddo!" He threw a small knife into a walker who snuck up behind him without even turning around. I turned to Daryl and called out to him with my decision.

"Come with us, we might need your help." I called. Caine looked at me as if he was unsure but headed over to me.

"Are you sure kid?" I nodded sternly. Daryl made his way over and we ran down the road, escaping the walkers. After a few minutes we slowed down and all tried to catch our breaths. "So… you with a group or… we just lost at least forty people.

"Shit that's a lot of people. No I've got a small group not that far from here." He put his crossbow over his shoulder while Caine sheathed his kukri. I followed suit and put my gun away. "Nice thing you can shoot. Just like Carl. Now follo…"

"Wait!" I interrupted. Daryl looked at me concerned. "People from our group came this way. I saw their tracks." Daryl smirked and nodded his head.

"I saw those too. You're not that bad kid. Well come one then, those tracks looked only about two hours old." He made his way down the road so Caine and I followed behind him.

"Are you sure we can trust him? He might be part of those people who attacked us." I smirked at him. "What?" I shook my head and quickened my pace.

"We trusted you pretty quick, even when we learnt what you did. Besides if he wanted us dead he could have shot us or left us to get eaten." Caine couldn't argue with me any further on the matter. I heard Daryl chuckle.

"She's a smart one. You'll like Carl I guess. He's smart." I nodded slowly and continued following him. "We have about eight of us, one kid and one baby." I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "What?"

"We had a baby with us and I don't know what happened to him. My gir… my friend got away I think but she's not as strong as I am even though she's fifteen." Daryl nodded in acknowledgement.

"I know how it feels. I lost my brother." Daryl muttered. He shook his head. "Merle was a dumb son of a bitch but he wasn't weak." He sighed remembering him. Caine spoke up next.

"I've lost too. I had a daughter, Marilyn, who was only six. You see Clem… that's what broke me." I widened my eye. He had a daughter? He never mentioned it. I also thought he was broken by a room full of babies being eaten. "I lied about that hospital thing… kind of. That did happen but that didn't break it."

"Break what?" Daryl asked rather confused.

"My sanity." Caine quickened his pace until he was a few meters ahead. Daryl looked to me but I just shrugged. That was new to me too. Caine had never mentioned a daughter before. I didn't really want to pry so I left him to his thoughts.

**Later – 11:53 pm**

We saw a small glow up ahead. It was obviously a fire. Daryl motioned for us to hide. I saw two figures standing by the fire, talking or something. Daryl approached slowly to see who, or what, they were.

"Hey!" Daryl called to the figures. They turned quickly to him. They drew their guns and approached cautiously.

"Who are you?" A certain familiar southern woman called to Daryl. Before he could do anything I rushed from where I was hiding.

"Bonnie!" Daryl turned to me shocked but I ignored him, running right to Bonnie.

"Clem? Am I dreaming?" I ran into her arms and hugged her tightly. I couldn't believe I found them. I never wanted to let go. Daryl and Caine made their way over.

**This was the dice roll for if they found Bonnie, Luke, Mike and Sarah.**

**1,2,3: Didn't find them, 4,****5****,6: Found them.**

**Got a five! Hell yes!**

"I'm Daryl. I met these two at a massive pileup of vehicles about two hours back." Bonnie nodded and continued her hug. By now the other three had gathered around us.

"Luke? Mike? You two are o…" I stopped and saw Sarah standing there, crying. I ran forth and hugged her tightly. "Sarah! Oh god I was so worried." We kissed quickly and sank to the floor in our crying and hugging. Daryl rose and eyebrow at Bonnie.

"Don't judge her." Daryl held up his hands to show he wasn't going to say anything. They quickly discussed things between them while Sarah and I had our reunion. We kept on repeating how worried we were for each other when Luke cleared his throat.

"So how did you survive the shot to the head?" Luke inquired. I separated from Sarah temporarily and stood up straight.

"Well, when Hashim shot at me he only skimmed the side of my head and got my ear." I lifted the bandage to show the top of my right ear missing. Luke hissed. "So Caine stayed behind to help anyone who they captured and saved me. He bandaged my head after that." Luke grinned and hugged me.

"Never leave me like that again girl." I nodded and hugged him with equal force.

"Now I know how lovely this reunion is but I really need to get back to my group. Ya'll can tag along if you want." We all looked to each other. We didn't really have any other plans so we just shrugged. "Ok, let's go then." We marched back the way we came for only fifteen minutes before heading into the trees. Luke leaned down to me and whispered.

"What's up with Caine? He seems… off." I looked over at him but didn't really notice anything wrong with him. I remembered his confession a few hours ago.

"He admitted he lost his daughter before he met us. Did you know about that?" Luke shook his head and looked at him. Caine didn't seem off to me. Maybe it's a guy thing where they can just tell something's wrong with another guy. It didn't matter to me. I started to hear arguing voices in the distance.

"Always arguing over something." Daryl quickened his pace as did we. Soon we'd approached some sort of cabin where the voices were coming from. I thought I heard Daryl's name being mentioned. "Oi, I'm back!" Daryl called out loudly. "I got some new people too!"

Two men rushed out of the cabin. I couldn't really believe my eyes. There before me stood a man I never even thought about seeing again after Macon. He saw me too and his eyes widened. I ran forth and hugged him.

"Glenn!" I laughed and he hugged me back. I stepped out of the hug. "Are these your friends you went to find?" He shook his head and smiled at Caine.

"Long time no see mate. My plane made it through." Caine and Glenn went over and also hugged briefly.

"So now that Glenn has probably met all his old friends, we should get the others." A man with a cops outfit said. I wondered if it was a real one. He directed us inside where a group of people were waiting. "This is our group. I'm Rick, and this is my son Carl and my daughter Judith." He gestured to a kid older than me and a baby in his arms. Carl nodded his head in hello.

"I'm Carol." A short haired woman addressed herself. "I had a little girl like you… once."

"I'm Maggie, Glenn's wife." Glenn went and stood by her side.

"I'm Michonne." A woman addressed from a corner. She was very intimidating. "You did ask them the three questions Daryl right?"

"Nope, guess I forgot. Ok we have three questions th…" I took a guess at the questions because we had three as well.

"I've lost count, at least nine, they were harming us or they were bitten." Everyone looked rather suspiciously at me. "What? We had those same questions for our camp?" Bonnie stepped forth because it was her turn to answer knowing the questions as well.

"I'm Bonnie. Over a hundred, about sixteen, bitten, threatened and one accidental because it was dark and bad people were after us." They nodded so it was Luke's turn.

"I'm Luke. Too many to count, about five, bitten or dangerous." Mike came forth next.

"Name's Mike. Too many, about seven I think, they were dangerous people." Sarah nervously came forth.

"Hi, I'm Sarah. I've only killed eight walkers, no people, I don't think I could kill a person." Caine was next.

"I am Caine. I've killed shit loads of the dead, over fifty people, bandits, bitten and a group of about ten because they were going to rape this girl." He gestured to me. I remember that day. As it turned out it was Caine that saved us not Luke. Everyone looked rather shocked at Caine's response.

"That's a lot of people Caine. Can we even trust you?" Rick asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. Caine shrugged and looked over at me.

"As long as you don't threaten this girl in any way I think we'll be just fine." Rick was somewhat satisfied with his response so he turned to his group.

"Well we should get some sleep. The newcomers will have to get the couch tonight while Michonne watches them, just in case." Rick's group all got up and headed off to different parts of the cabin, including Daryl. Michonne didn't move from her corner of the room.

"Are you just going to be standing there the entire time?" Caine inquired the girl. She just nodded her head. "Do I have to sleep with one eye open?" Michonne sighed and crossed her arms.

"I'm not going to kill you in your sleep Caine." He eyed her suspiciously and argued with himself quietly. Michonne either didn't notice this or ignored it. The rest of us tried to make do with what we had. It ended up with Caine, Luke and Mike on the floor.

"Goodnight everyone." I mumbled. I got goodnights from everyone except Caine. I closed my eyes slowly and felt sleep embrace me.

**Caine – 12:24 am**

"Will you shut up already."

(What's the matter? I thought you liked black girls.)

*It's darker complexions.*

"Please don't use the word black."

-Michonne- "I don't really care either way."

"Shit, I didn't know she could hear us."

*Well we should probably get to sleep then.*

(Yeah whatever.)

**Clementine – 5:47 am**

I stretched my muscles and sat up slowly blinking furiously. I glanced at the room around me. Michonne was still in the corner and had not moved. She was still awake and nodded to me. I waved to her half-heartedly and began to get to my feet. Caine was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Caine?" I asked Michonne. She smirked and uncrossed her arms.

"That weird Greek guy? He went into the basement because it was nice and dark or something. He's really something isn't he?" I nodded and made my way to where the basement was located. I opened the door and made my way down the stairs. There was a single small light on so the rest of the room was shrouded in darkness.

"Hello?" I called meekly. The basement smelt horrible but I thought nothing of it. There wasn't a response so I reached around to my bag; mentally cursing I left it upstairs with my torch. I headed back up to grab it. Once I did I nodded to Michonne once again before heading back down. "Caine? Are you there?" I flicked the torch on and scanned the room.

"Find him?" I dropped the torch in shock at the voice behind me. I whipped around and saw the boy who I recall as Carl. "He's really different isn't he?" I just scowled him for scaring me. "Come on, pretty girl like you all alone down here." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry but I'm taken." He chuckled and crossed his arms.

"What, by Luke or… Mike was it? I doubt he's around. And I doubt even further that it could be Caine." I sighed through my nose and rolled my eyes again.

"Think harder genius." He thought about for a few seconds more before an idea dawned on him. "Yeah, the girl with the glasses. Don't judge because I could kick your ass and win."

"I don't doubt it." Carl snorted. I just mumbled to myself and crouched to get the torch. It had rolled under the stairs so I stretched my arm to get it. I used my left arm which meant Carl saw a nice scar there. "Jesus! You survived a walker bite?"

"No genius, it's a dog bite. No joke it was a dog." I rubbed the scar in memory of that day. The day Luke saved my ass. The next day Pete died too. Everything went downhill from there. He cleared his throat when I noticed I'd been crouched there thinking for quite a while. "Sorry, lost in thought. We lost at least forty people."

"Damn that's a lot." I nodded sadly when he came over and patted my shoulder. "You aren't the only one. We lost our camp too." I nodded and smirked.

"Lose it to a helicopter? We did." He smirked back and I knew he had something equally as bad.

"Nope… tank." We laughed together at this. I never thought I could laugh about something like that in my life. As we calmed down I couldn't help but look into his brown eyes. He stared back but suddenly turned away. "So… Caine!" He called out. We didn't get a response so we went to leave.

"That sucked." I muttered. Just as we were leaving the basement door swung closed. I rushed up and began pounding on the door as there was no handle on our side. "Hey! Is anyone out there? Hey!" Carl sighed and sat down.

"That door's soundproof. No way are you going to get through that." I sighed and took a seat next to him. The light above us suddenly flicked out and made a pop. I jumped at this and grabbed Carl's arm. "I thought you were taken." He jeered.

"I am. I just jumped. Nothing else." He smirked and sat back. "Well at least I still have a working torch I guess." I held the torch in my hand and tossed it from left to right after I shut it off. "Might want to conserve the power." There was a sudden groan from behind some boxes. I flicked the torch on and made my way over to them. I saw a small amount of blood trailing to behind the boxes. I gulped and peeked around the corner. I screamed and leapt back as I saw a walker eating a corpse.

"Shit! Do you have a weapon?" Carl panicked. I shook my head and he cursed again. The walker had gotten up and stumbled towards us. I looked from left to right before resting my eyes on a tiny screwdriver. I rushed to it and grabbed it. "Good luck with that tiny ass thing." Carl muttered. I smirked at him then.

"Just watch and learn. I gave him the torch so he aimed at the shambling corpse. I ran forth kicking his knee and stabbed him in the back of the head. Carl clapped slowly. "See, I know a few tricks."

"That was actually a good one. So… how do we get out though? It's still a little early for the others to get up." I just shrugged and went over to the deceased… redeceased walkers meal. I had to make sure it wasn't Caine. "What are you doing?"

"The walker was eating something. I need to see what… or who it was." I rounded the boxes and inspected it closer. It actually looked like a woman. "Well it's a woman so it wasn't Caine. How long has it been here?"

"Dunno, we only arrived about six hours before you lot arrived. We never really searched the basement." I sighed and went back over, taking the torch and turning it off, shrouding the room in darkness again. "So… want to make out?" He joked. I rolled my eyes and nudged his shoulder.

"I'd rather not kiddo." Caine replied. Wait? Caine? I got up and flicked the torch on. I saw Caine squeezing out from behind a shelf. "Thanks for taking out that walker. I hid behind here when it came at me. There was a girl but she was whacky as balls. To kátharma she was crazy." I put on a questioning face.

"Why are you using all of this Greek suddenly?" He chuckled and sat cross legged.

"Well… Kenny faínetai ópo̱s to eídos tou anthró̱pou pou tha protimoúsan na miloún me af̱tón ton trópo. I'm just messing with you. Kenny seems like the kind of man who would prefer I speak this way. I never really thought about it before." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Do you only know Greek?" He bit his lip as he thought about it.

"I know English, German, Japanese, Spanish, Greek, Russian and Portugese. That about cover it?" I nodded in disbelief. He knew seven languages? That must be crazy. "Well I'm going to take a nap. See you later mate." He tilted his hat to Carl who tilted his in response.

**Well Carl and Clementine had a brief moment in there. I'm sure Clementine will remain loyal to Sarah… probably. So hope you enjoy this chapter and let me think of what you think in the comments. Also if you're reading this without reading the previous then good luck to you. Until then… don't get locked in a basement I guess?**


	3. Clem Can Punch

**So Caine, Carl and Clementine (heehee, three C's) are locked in the basement by accident. Caine has fallen asleep so Carl and Clementine are trying to pass the time.**

**Clementine – 6:13 am**

"No way being a boy is just as bad." Carl scoffed. Obviously he knew nothing.

"Hello, impractical." I gestured to my chest. It had a noticeable bump in it because I was growing a lot faster than Kenny wished. "Well not right now… but childbirth hurts a lot. Rebecca would know." Something stung inside of Carl then.

"So would my mother." He sighed looking towards the ground. I felt bad for him. Obviously his mother died at some point during the apocalypse. "Anyway, guys have these muscles weighing them down." He joked.

"Hello, do I need any mention." I waved towards my chest again. "They grow rather large sometimes. How does that not weigh you down?" Carl laughed really hard along with me. "But I have to admit, a shot between the legs would probably hurt you a lot. That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt us girls."

"I don't doubt it." He rolled his eyes. I liked it when Carl did that but it also felt strange. I kind of liked him but I liked Sarah too. He noticed me staring again. "Hello? You keep just staring. Am I that good looking?" I shook my head to clear it of my thoughts.

"No way genius." I had given him that nickname. "So how much longer will we be down here?" Carl shrugged but something dawned on me. "If anyone asks where we are Michonne knows. I told her I was coming down here to check on Caine. She might come down sooner or later." He nodded with a grin. I grinned back.

"You're cute when you smile." He commented. I blushed and turned away. I really should try control myself. I liked Sarah that was that. But he just kept at it. His smile, his eyes, the way he'd look at me when I wasn't concentrating was adorable. Suddenly I felt his lips on mine.

"Shit!" I yelled. "Carl what the hell?" He backed off holding his hands up.

"I'm sorry… just… I didn't mean to… you were just standing there." He backed off further almost as if I would tear off his head in an instant. I rubbed my mouth as it would make a difference. "Please don't tell my dad." I scowled and turned away from him.

"No promises." I muttered, remembering what Caine had mentioned on our journey with Daryl. 'Never make a promise, they're easier not to brake that way' he'd told me. I glanced over at him to see him practically begging me not to. "I don't know about your dad but I will have to tell Sarah. Never let this happen again alright." He nodded his head shamefully.

"What's going on down here?" Michonne asked, opening the door. I rushed out of the basement quickly before she forced me to admit what had actually happened. She made no effort to stop me. I went into the living room and found it empty except for Luke. He noticed my angered expression.

"What's up Clem? Michonne scowl you for hiding in the basement?" I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"Carl kind of… kissed me… without my consent." Luke widened his eyes in shock. "Please don't go do anything crazy or… not nice." I mimicked his words he said about Carlos back at the cabin all those weeks ago. He grumbled and got up.

"I'm going to discuss this with Rick though." I suddenly whipped around to him to stop him but Rick was in the room already.

"Discuss what with me Luke?" Luke glanced over to me so I bolted out of the room to avoid the embarrassment. I couldn't believe Luke just technically betrayed me like that. I didn't really want everyone knowing.

**Luke – 6:28 am**

We watched as Clementine ran out the front door, obviously to avoid this conversation about to happen. Rick looked at me questioningly. I just took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

"Carl kind of… made a move." Rick looked confused at me for a second. "Like… kissed her… without her consent." Now Rick got it. He widened his eyes at me.

"What? When Why?" I just sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"I only know that bit. Nothing else. You came in just after she first explained it." Rick nodded and looked behind him to see the room still empty.

"I wasn't really expecting something so… dramatic from Carl. I would be somewhat proud but… she didn't agree?" I felt I should really tell him about Clementine.

"You know Sarah right?" He nodded slowly unsure of where this was headed. I hoped it sounded just as alright in reality as it did in my head. "Well… her and Clem are kind of… together. Like… dating I would say." Rick looked at me rather questioningly. "Don't judge."

"Well that just further complicates things." Rick muttered. Caine barrelled past us almost knocking us down. "Whoah Caine slow down." Rick scowled. Caine glared at him and stopped.

"There are people stalking the woods nearby, nearby where Clementine ran off to." At these words we all snapped into action and followed him outside followed by Michonne. "You saw them too?" Michonne nodded as we quickened our pace.

**Clementine – 6:36 am**

Well this was just really fucked up now. Soon everybody would know what happened today. God damn Luke. I should never have told him. I kicked a rock when I heard a few footsteps running to me from behind. It was Luke, Caine, Rick and Michonne.

"Clem! Do…" All these men burst from the trees and trained their weapons on us.

"I wouldn't move asshole." One man jeered. The others slowly put their weapons on the ground so I followed their lead. "That's good. Just stay like that until we get ya tied up." He motioned for one of his men to tie us up. That was when Dylan ran forth out of the bushes.

"Wait!" All of the men trained their weapons on Dylan. He froze and raised his hands slowly. "Whoa guys it's cool, it's cool. I just needed you to know you're outnumbered." The men laughed at him and even one mimicked him. Luke did a quick face palm.

"Outnumbered now yes, but we have the upper hand. Five of us, six of you, one a kid, we have guns and ya do not. Seems it's in our favour." He chuckled. Dylan smirked.

"Oh really? Rochelle!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. We heard a very loud crack and the man fell dead. Russel and Wyatt ran forth and shot at three of the other men. Dylan whipped out his pistol and killed the remaining man.

"Glad to see you here Dylan." Caine smirked. Dylan returned it with a grin. "Is that all of you?

"No, Becca's with Rochelle in a tree fort about three hundred meters away. But other than that, yeah that's all of us. Didn't realise you lot made it, or met some friends." Rick came forth and offered his hand.

"I'm Rick, the other woman is Michonne. I assume you know of the three questions as well." Dylan nodded.

"Too many, three, two tried to kill someone I loved and the other is over there." He gestured to the body he recently shot. Michonne was going around and stabbing them with her katana.

"So can we go back now?" I asked eagerly. "Those shots will attract walkers." Everyone nodded in agreement as Rochelle and Becca came out of the bushes. Rick turned to me with a stern look on his face. I was sure I knew what was coming next.

"After we do you and I need to talk Clementine….with Carl." I gulped at Rick's words. I really dreaded what might be coming ahead.

**Later – 6:42 am**

Rick, Luke and Bonnie were in the room with me waiting for Carl to get here. Daryl had gone off to fetch him. The adults were standing watching me all with different expressions. I had my head down as I waited.

"Found him Rick." Daryl came into the room holding Carl's arm. Carl was struggling and eventually wriggled free but it was obviously too late for running. He sighed and looked at his father.

"Carl… all I can ask is why? You knew she was with someone else but you did it anyway." Rick crossed his arms. Carl looked down shamefully for a second before staring back at his father almost angrily.

"Look I said I was sorry alright but… fuck does it really matter that badly." He fumed. Rick narrowed his eyes at Carl.

"Watch that mouth of yours. That's two wrongs it's done today." He scoffed and gestured to me.

"She gets to say that shit why can't I?" Rick looked at me briefly then back at Carl.

"She doesn't." Luke said sternly. He looked at me but I just shrugged. "You really shouldn't Clem. You're still young." Carl actually chuckled quietly. "Something funny Carl?"

"If she's too young to swear shouldn't she be too young to know what she wants." Now it was my turn to go off at him.

"Fuck off Carl!" I growl at him. "I'm old enough to know what I want alright!" Bonnie tried to defuse the situation.

"Whoa now stop this. This isn't what the conversation is meant to be about." Daryl smiled as she sad this. "What?" She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Nothing." He muttered before dropping his smile. Bonnie eyed him suspiciously before Rick spoke up.

"Please, we are not here to argue alright." Rick attempted to bring it back to the original intent. Carl scoffed and looked at his dad.

"It's too late for that. I apologised so that's that. We can go now." He went to walk off but Daryl stood in his way. "Move Dixon."

"You don't get to leave until your father dismisses you." I smirked but Carl saw this. He glared at you.

"This is funny to you?" Rick could see something was about to happen.

"Maybe…" My smirk grew. Rick was about to stop the inevitable. Carl growled at me now.

"At least my father's here to dismiss me." I snapped at this point. I leapt forth and took him to the ground with a punch. He was rather surprised at my outburst as I struck his jaw. I lifted my fist and punched him again in the head.

"Don't you talk about my family fuckhead!" I screamed, attempting to punch him again. Luke had grabbed my wrist and pulled me off of him. Rick had also pulled Carl back. Carl was actually smiling a little even though I'd just knocked him down.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about this again." He got up and shoved his way past Daryl and out the door. By now almost everyone was in the room seeing Luke hold my struggling form down.

"Let me go so I can kick his ass." I growled. Luke looked worriedly at Rick. Rick turned to look the way his son had left the room.

"This might be a bigger problem than I first thought." Rick muttered while I just kept struggling against Luke. "It got way too out of hand too quickly. I don't even know what to do."

"Just keep them separate as much as possible." Bonnie suggested. She looked at me rather angrily. "You stay away from that boy city mouse or you answer to Luke and me." I snarled but nodded my head in agreement. Carol came over and had a look at my fist.

"Two tough punches can still mess with someone's wrist. Come with me." I reluctantly agreed and followed Carol upstairs to hers and Daryl's room. I glanced out the window and saw Carl there alone. He saw me so I quickly flipped him the bird before sitting upon Carol's bed. "It looks alright but it's shaking."

"Well punching does hurt the hand as well. I now know that." I grumbled. She touched it gently and I winced. It only hurt when she touched it around the wrist and knuckled area.

"Well it should be fine but we should still put some ice on that." She went downstairs to get the ice. I went over to the window again but this time I saw Carl and Sarah talking. I curled my lip into a snarl when I saw this. Carl's back was to me so he didn't know I was observing.

"Mother fucker…" I muttered. I saw Sarah look angry and I was sure she slapped him. She stormed inside while Carl turned to me. I swear he gave me the thumbs up but I ignored this and sat back upon the bed. What did he say to her?

**Later that morning**

**8:04 am**

After a few more 'talks' and some arguments later I finally had time to do my own thing. Rochelle, Michonne and Maggie were out on a run so they weren't here. Not that I knew them well enough to talk to them. I didn't really like Russel, Wyatt or Becca that much. Mostly because of what Becca said about Sarah at Howe's back when Carver ran the place. The rest of Rick's group weren't talking with the girl who beat the shit out of Carl except Daryl, who had a good laugh about it. I could always go ask what Carl told Sarah. I went off to find Sarah.

"Hey Clemmy." She hopped up behind me. She looked somewhat shaken. She saw my concern and just broadened her smile. "I heard you mutter my name."

"Yeah, what did Carl say to you enough to slap him?" She gasped and placed her hand over my mouth along with hers. She looked around quickly to check we were alone. She sighed and looked into my eyes.

"He said what he thought of you mostly… and that he kissed you and not the other way around." She went from one foot to the other nervously. I put on a questioning look. She sighed and continued. "Well he said how he liked your gold eyes… uh your curly hair… something about the smile…" She really didn't want to continue. I crossed my arms.

"Tell me Sarah, I won't do something crazy… or not nice." She sighed and looked back at me.

"He said he also eyed that epic rack you're developing." She covered her face in embarrassment. "That was when I slapped him." I widened my eyes in shock which soon turned to hatred. I stormed off. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to be stupid alright. I just need to cool off." I lied to Sarah. I was going to give Carl a real ass whooping for what he had said about me. I stormed outside and punched him right on the nose.

"Oww, shit. I guess you found out what I said." I raised my fist again but he raised his hands. "Wait wait wait! Hold up now. I wasn't serious when I said that. I never eyed it alright. I only said that so Sarah would slap me, you know, make you feel better knowing she slapped me." I slowly lowered my fist.

"That doesn't make any sense." I muttered. He shrugged and got to his feet holding his nose.

"Yeah it doesn't when I think about it now." He mumbled. I smirked at him and he returned it. "So we cool now?" I was unsure whether to trust him or not. I sighed through my nose and stuck out my hand.

"As long as you never mention my parents or my 'rack' again then yes." He took my hand when I heard someone behind us. It was Daryl.

"I saw that swing you took him out with. Nice one, I'm never going to let him live it down." Carl groaned while Daryl went inside to tell others. He first saw Luke and Sarah. "Hey, Clementine knocked down Carl with one punch but it's fine, they made up now." Luke and Sarah made their way outside.

"Is this right?" I smiled at him and crossed my arms.

"Yep, I've forgiven him." Luke shook his head and his smile broadened.

"No, about knocking him down in one punch?" I laughed while Carl groaned. I could tell I was going to get some praise for that.

**Well shit was stirred before it became water under the bridge. I kind of just envisioned this happening and had to expand on it when it only finished on about two thousand words. Anyway I hope you enjoy while I get onto the shit that will go down next chapter and start my next FNAF chapter. Until then… don't piss Clementine off?**


	4. Keep Caine Calm

**So we're back. Man I'm finishing this story much faster than anticipated. Well why the fuck not? Anyway so Carl and Clementine have made amends and are friends… kind of? She doesn't entirely forgive him I guess.**

**Clementine – 8:16 am**

Carl, Sarah and I were all sitting together discussing your average kid stuff. Well more average for this apocalypse. Mostly the things we missed. Carl had said he missed his games, Sarah missed her bedtime stories and I was yet to answer.

"Hmm… maybe my hair." I giggled, pulling against the short hair. "Actually, I was thinking of cutting it again soon, it's getting too long again. It won't be safe." Carl snorted. I rolled my eyes and continued in our conversations. "Well what do you want to be when you grow up then genius? Or what did you want to be?" He thought it over for a bit.

"I wanted to be a policeman like my dad but now I want to be a builder or blacksmith. Fix what's been ruined or help build weapons to defend what's left." I nodded my head as we turned to Sarah.

"I always wanted to be a doctor, now more than ever." We nodded again when it came to me.

"I wanted to be a pilot but now…" I bit my lip as I tried to think. Carl looked away. I remembered him stating my lip bite was rather cute. "Sorry." I mumbled. He just smiled a little. "I think I've got it. I want to be a counsellor." Sarah tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh! Like, help those who feel they can't make it?" Carl asked. I nodded my head quickly when Sarah lowered hers. "What's up Sarah?" Carl nudged her gently. I sighed.

"Caine barely brought her back when she thought I died. Luke almost couldn't when she thought I died again." I pointed to the hole above my ear. Carl nodded and looked to her sympathetically.

"I totally get it. Dad completely lost it when my mother died." He squeezed her shoulder gently. Almost on cue Rick walked in on us.

"Carl, Daryl needs your help with something." Carl nodded and got up to help Daryl. Rick turned to us and smiled.

"Daryl actually wants to mock him again. I just assumed you two needed a little alone time." I thanked him silently and hugged Sarah when he left the room. She tried not to cry when she remembered pulling that gun to her head. I heard Luke had to wrestle it off of her.

"It'll be fine Sarah. I'm here to look after you." I looked up and saw Caine sit upon the couch knowing I might need his help. I waved him off with my foot basically but he shook his head. I rolled my eyes and hugged Sarah tighter.

"Daryl just wanted to…" Carl saw us two in our hug and I wordlessly begged him to leave. He got the message instantly. "Is that Carol calling my name? I'm just going to…" He rushed out of the room suddenly to leave us to our time alone.

"Do you promise to look after me always?" Sarah begged. She didn't move from her position. I looked up at Caine who widened his eyes and shook his hands back and forth mouthing the word 'no' repeatedly. I ignored him.

"I promise." Caine slapped his face with his palm and groaned. "What's up with you?" I growled.

"Never make a promise kid; it's easier not to break them then." I glared at him with plenty of hatred.

"Are you implying I won't try protecting her?" He went to protest but knew it was useless. "That's right." I huffed triumphantly. "I'm going to go fetch Glenn."

**Luke – 8:21 am !Warning! This has a little bit of sex here**

Bonnie was giggling next to me as I stroked her face. I tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. Man she was so adorable.

"So are you ready now?" She questioned. I smiled because she knew the answer. "I locked the door already." She eased herself onto me and moaned quietly. "You like this lobster?" She sometimes referred to me as lobster in bed.

"You know I do." I grunted, slowly thrusting deeper. She moaned again but managed to keep it quiet again. "Don't want anyone knowing do we? Especially since this is Glenn's bed. It seems so naughty." She giggled as I reached up and grabbed one of her nipples.

"So, let's get underway." She began to bounce herself up and down slowly at first, increasing speed as she went along. "Shit!" She tried to roll of as someone opened the door.

"Glenn I… Fucks sake!" Clementine swore. I couldn't help but blush. This was too funny. Even when we lock the door she somehow sees us.

"Clementine! Don't swear. How did you get in?" Bonnie demanded. Clementine covered her eyes with her hat.

"I know Glenn's room's lock doesn't work." Bonnie practically punched herself once she realised. "Oh no…" Glenn came in.

"What's go… oh Christ! Really? In my bed?" Glenn tried to sound angry but I knew he was holding back the laughter. I heard others coming up the stairs. "No guys wai…" It was too late as Carl, Rick, Mike, Daryl and Russel peeked in to see what the commotion was about.

"Ah Jesus." Rick muttered as everyone suddenly left the room. I heard Mike call to me before he left.

"Smooth one Casanova." I chuckled, remembering Mike usually calling me that.

"Clementine, what have I told you about the urges to go somewhere? It obviously means that Bonnie and I are… you know." Clementine ran out the room while Glenn just laughed.

"I can't believe you chose the one room in this entire house with a busted lock, and Clementine finds you." He left the room as me and Bonnie looked to one another.

"So… want to continue?" I joked. She threw a pillow at me so we both got changed.

**Clementine – 8:24 am**

I rushed back down the stairs to find almost everyone smiling or laughing silently. I glared at everyone.

"What's so funny?" I already knew the answer to that question.

"I can't believe you walked in on them… again." Mike chuckled. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Yeah whatever. At least they're getting something." I smirked. Everyone laughed at my comeback, even Mike. After our little joking around everybody went about their business. Sarah seemed alright after what I just had to endure.

"I almost expected them to be doing that when you went off to get Glenn but I didn't say anything." I grinned and punched her arm gently.

"You little…" We giggled and went back to our spot in the living room. Carl was already there almost like he was waiting for us. "Were you waiting for us genius?" I smirked while he groaned.

"Could you please stop calling me that?" I shook my head when I heard somebody arguing rather loudly outside.

"I'm alone alright? Nobody but us three!" Rick yelled. I glanced out the window and saw a group of four men holding Rick, Mike and Caine at gunpoint. "Hey wait!" A man burst through the door and saw Carl, Sarah and me.

"There's a bunch of kids in here!" He yelled to his group. He grabbed my arm and dragged me outside. Caine growled at him.

"Mi̱n ti̱n angízeis bástarde!" Caine practically yelled at the man. Another smacked the back of his gun into Caine's face. I swear I saw something flash or move in Caine's eye. "Tényleg nem kellett volna, hogy a." Caine grabbed the mans throat and crushed his windpipe.

"Oh shit!" The other men snapped into action but Caine grabbed the man he just killed knife and threw it at the one holding me. The other two had grabbed out their guns but I was faster. I shot one down while the other shot at Mike. He managed to hit him in the side.

"Mike!" I screamed, shooting the other man. Mike was writhing on the ground in pain. I ran over and saw the blood leaking from near where his lung's meant to be. Everybody else ran out of the house after it was safe. "You'll be fine Mike… just…"

"I'm not ok Clem… I'm not going to make it." He coughed and held his side, hissing in pain. Bonnie rushed to his side and crouched by him, tears stinging her eyes. "You always were a pretty girl Bonnie… Luke's one lucky son of a bitch…" He closed his eyes slowly.

"Mike? Mike!" Bonnie called to him uselessly. I went to say something but she lashed out at me. "Get away! If you'd shot faster then he'd be fine." Caine rushed over and yelled at Bonnie.

"Fuck off bitch! If you're going to blame her then just fuck yourself! She did all she could! It's more my fault if anything!" Caine blew up. Bonnie glared at him and got to her feet.

"You're right asshole! This is your fault." She swung a fist at him but he grabbed her wrist. She swung with her other but he also grabbed that. "Let go asshole!" I could see he was slowly crushing her wrists.

"Never blame the kid for something I did." He growled. I could see the same strange flash in his eyes. "Never!" Bonnie had tears coming to her eyes as Caine continued to crush her wrists.

"Help! Someone get him off me!" He had a smile creep across his face slowly seeing her in pain. I snapped to reality and grabbed Caine's arm. Rick grabbed his other while Daryl and Wyatt tried to pull Bonnie's arms free.

"Caine! Stop this!" I cried. He saw me and instantly he let go. Bonnie held her hands out in front of her. Caine looked over at her and inspected her wrists.

"He didn't break them don't worry. Also, those guys had some Celtic marking on their wrists similar to the ones earlier. They must be from a camp nearby. If we want to avoid them we best get moving." Everyone reluctantly agreed with Caine and went off to pack up all they had. Luke and Bonnie carried off Mike while Daryl came over to Caine and I.

"What did you mean he?" Daryl asked Caine. Caine narrowed his eyes and avoided the question. "I won't forget what you said." I knew exactly what Caine had meant. He was mentioning Psy.

**1,2,****3****: Hit's Mike, 4,5,6: Misses Mike**

**Damn… got a three.**

**So sorry for the shorter chapter but I promise the next one's will be a bit more fleshed out as repayment. We finally got to see Caine's personality Psy. Not actually a good thing. He will want to refrain from him as much as possible. Until then watch for people with Celtic crap on their wrists.**


	5. Disease In A Disease

**Hey there guys! I'm here and bringing you another chapter to Goodbye Stranger Danger. Now because the last chapter was much shorter than this one will be fleshed out a bit more. Anyway let's get stuck in shall we?**

**Clementine – 8:54 am**

The group had finished packing and we got ready to move out. I counted everyone to make sure we were all here. Caine, Luke, Bonnie, Sarah, Russel, Wyatt, Rochelle, Becca, Dylan, Rick, Carl, Judith, Daryl, Carol, Glenn, Maggie and Michonne. Caine was a lot more distant from everyone since he attacked Bonnie. Well technically Psy did but nobody would believe us. It would sound insane to anyone else.

"Ok, everyone here?" Dylan asked looking around the room. Everybody murmured a yes in response. "Ok, then let's head north. Who knows, maybe Wellington has a few slots opened up." Dylan tried to be optimistic. Caine rolled his eyes. He wasn't quite as optimistic as everyone else.

"Doubtful." We made our way outside and saw the group of dead bodies in the dirt. Caine spat at one and looked at us. "I think I know who these men who attacked were." Caine muttered. Everyone stopped walking and turned to face him expecting an answer. "Those tattoos, I saw them on the people who attacked Howe's. I don't think we were attacked by the KKK anymore." Luke looked at him in disbelief and approached him.

"What about the giant white K on the helicopter? How come they tortured anyone who wasn't… white?" Luke stated. Caine stepped back a bit to avoid any conflict but continued.

"Because anyone who was white… American, were killed relatively quickly. Mate I saw with my own eyes." He knocked the side of his head gently. Luke scoffed and went back to walking. "I don't care whether you believe me or not." Caine growled to Luke. Everybody else resumed their walking.

"So… what'd they do with Mike?" Glenn whispered to me. I looked back at the cabin. Glenn followed my eyes and saw some smoke rising behind it. "Oh, burnt him in the shed." He patted my head gently. "It wasn't your fault ok?"

"I know it wasn't." I muttered, pulling away from him. "Mike did say if he went he'd want to be cremated." I picked up the pace to keep away from people. I needed a little alone time. Michonne didn't get the message.

"Clementine was it? I get you're angry or upset but don't distance yourself too much. I know what it's like to try isolating myself and keeping alone. It's not a nice experience." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not isolating myself I'm just wanting a little alone time." She sighed and continued.

"I get that you need your time but just don't do what I did. I ended up pretty lonely." I ignored her as best I could and sped away from her to be up front with Rochelle.

"Hey Clem, don't like being interrogated? Me neither." Rochelle mumbled. I nodded my head slowly as she spoke. "I used to be a bit of a rebel in school. Never did like certain subjects, skipped some classes. But I whipped myself into shape once I heard about joining the military. I straightened myself out and made it in."

"You skipped classes? Seems… dumb." I mumbled. She giggled and shook her head.

"It was very dumb. Actually… wanna hear a little secret." I nodded slowly. "My dad never found out about this. You're not the only one who likes girls." I widened my eyes slowly at her secret. "Don't tell anyone." I nodded quickly and kept my pace. "My mother figured it out rather quickly though. She promised not to say a word. Dad would freak if he learnt the truth."

"So… you never told your dad?" I asked in disbelief. She smiled and nodded quickly.

"Never. If I ever saw him again I would probably kick him to Kingdom Come. He was a real jerk and somewhat abusive to me as a younger girl. Then boys in school bullied me. This kind of steered me away from men altogether." She sighed and looked up at the sky. "I wouldn't care if the gods ended his life. Sometimes they say that deep down you truly love your family. Deep down… I wanted to kill my dad." I slowed down to get a better distance from her. "It's cool Clem, I never did. He abused me."

"So where was he when this all started?" I asked her, making sure not to sound rude.

"Well… he was in Savannah I think. My step dad though… I don't know what happened to him. Last I heard from him before this happened was how he was headed in the direction of Savannah. He was homeless after my mother divorced him for being too much of an alcoholic. He always wore that stupid yellow jacket."

"Really? A yellow jacket?" I asked her. She nodded her head and smiled.

"Yeah, well he always liked to scare people but if he couldn't do it, he offered candy. Got arrested five times for suspicion of being a paedophile. He was just overly nice to some people." She rubbed her eyes and looked down at me. "Sorry for rambling. You probably didn't care anyway."

"It's ok, I don't mind. It's nice to hear someone else's story anyway." She smiled at me when she snapped her head towards some bushes. She held her hand up and everyone stopped. Daryl, Caine and Michonne all turned their heads in the direction Rochelle was looking. "Do you hear something?" I whispered. Rochelle nodded and approached slowly. She slowly slid her fire axe from its strap on her back and crept closer. She jumped back as a deer leapt forth.

"Get it!" Luke called out. Rochelle made a swing but it was way too late. Daryl fired a bolt and hit the deer in the head. "Nice." Luke clapped gently along with a few others. Daryl scoffed and pointed to the thing.

"I'm not carrying that thing around." He grumbled. Caine approached the animal and grabbed Rochelle's axe, swinging it down onto one of the legs. "I was going to do that." Daryl muttered. Caine smirked and hacked at its other legs. He handed the legs to people and hacked it into smaller pieces for everyone to hold. Sarah couldn't watch.

"Clementine, get a fire started. We have breakfast." Caine chuckled as he continued to carve the deer.

**Later – 2:32 pm**

We'd finished eating the deer ages ago. It was a nice meal because both Daryl and Caine knew how to cook it well. Rochelle apparently only knew rabbit, squirrel or anything small like that. My belly was still full from that lovely meal. We had been walking for quite some time now though and my legs were feeling somewhat wobbly.

"Hey could we rest up a little? Clem's not looking good." Luke suggested. Everybody stopped and turned to me. I waved them off.

"I'm fine… just…" I collapsed to my knees and lifted my hands out in front of me. My hands were really shaking badly. "Wha…?" I shook my head and my hands but they were still shaking.

"Clem? Are you ok?" Bonnie approached but I sent a glare in her direction, not yet forgiving her outburst at me earlier. She stepped back slightly as Luke crouched down to my height.

"Clementine… we have a big problem." Luke stated. I looked up at him questionably. "You're eyes are rimmed with yellow." I widened my eyes and shook my head in disbelief. I'd already endured this disease once I would not go through that again.

"She's bit? She's going to turn? That's what yellow eyes means." Carl stated in utter shock. Caine scowled the kid and turned to Rick's group.

"She's not going to turn. I'm not in denial she's just got a disease. It makes you shaky, vomit and yellow rimmed eyes. Originally we thought it was caused by sugar but I was never that sure." Everybody from Rick's group looked at him in disbelief. "I'm being seri… fuck it." He threw his hands up in defeat. "If you want to shoot her…" He pulled out his assault rifle and aimed. "… then go through me."

"Caine! Stop this!" Wyatt yelled to him. Rick's entire group took aim at him. Caine chuckled and muttered something to himself.

"He's going insane. We may need to… put him down." Carol muttered the last part but everyone still heard.

"No way are we shooting him." Russel growled. Rick's group began to take aim at the rest of us while our group followed.

"Calm down now…"

"Don't tell me to calm down…"

"Cool it."

"Dad what are we going to do?"

"What if we…?"

"Shut up!" Sarah screamed at everyone. They all locked eyes on her. "Nobody is shooting anyone! Clementine's sick and you're acting like idiots! Shooting each other up won't help anyone!" They all looked to one another and slowly lowered their weapons. I smiled at Sarah who retuned it. Caine was the last to lower his weapon.

"Don't anyone touch that girl." Caine growled warningly to the group. They didn't really want to come near me considering they didn't know it wasn't contagious. "Good." He put his gun away and straightened up. Caine was kind of losing it now. Was I really further breaking his sanity or technically repairing it? Was it because I reminded him of Marilyn and he felt a need to protect me?

"We might need to carry her." I heard Russel say. He sounded somewhat jumbled. I felt my head start to spin slowly as bile rose to my throat. I threw up so Luke jumped back from me. I began to cry softly.

"Please not this again. I don't… it's…" I fell over onto my side and felt a cold grip on my heart. Was I actually going to die this time? Was this the end of me? Getting to Macon, surviving the St Johns, escaping those bloody bandits, getting chased by a herd, making it in and out of Crawford alive, getting saved by Lee, finding Omid and Christa, losing Omid and Christa, getting attacked and rescued, getting Pete killed, making it to the ski lodge, finding Kenny again, escaping Carver's camp, escaping Parker's run, making it through the snow, surviving a lake crossing, being rejected by Wellington, finding Howe's again, getting horribly ill, meeting lots of new people, losing Howe's, getting separated from Kenny, finding Sarah again, meeting this group, getting attacked twice… for this? When will it end for me?

"Get up Clementine! Wal…" I couldn't hear the rest. I felt a pain in my leg and assumed the worst. Well after all this I pass out and get bitten by a walker. Figures… the dead always win. I let the darkness finally consume me.

"Goodbye." I muttered before letting my body slump.

**Luke – 2:43 pm**

I'd accidentally stood on Clementine's leg as I was keeping the walkers away. She muttered something before I grabbed her and dragged her away. I tried to heave her over my shoulders but she was heavy. I simply grabbed her legs in one arm and cradled her. We began to run off into the tree's hoping to put some distance between us and the walkers. A walker grabbed my leg and I tripped, letting Clementine fall. Nobody noticed except Rochelle, who was behind me.

"Get off!" She cried, striking the walkers arm with her axe. It came off so I scooted away from it as she finished it off. I looked over at Clementine and saw a walker loom over her. Rochelle saw this too and hacked at its head. "Fuck off you undead piece of shit!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. "That's the first time I've sworn." She murmured.

"Not time for regrets let's go." I grabbed Clementine's unconscious frame and kept going. I heard gunshots up ahead so Rochelle and I powered on ahead to catch up with everyone. We saw Caine slowly being surrounded by walkers. "Shit Caine!"

"Don't mind me." He roared, striking a walker with his foot. "Let them come, you just keep going, I've escaped worse!" I went to protest but his last words got me moving. "Think of the kid."

"Don't die now." I muttered to him. He kept knocking back the walkers and firing off a shot every now and then. I ran faster and saw a walker grabbing onto Wyatt and Russel, sinking their teeth into both men.

"Fuck!" I heard both cry out. Rochelle shot both with her revolver and the men thanked her. "We're going to die soon. Might as well continue to help you guys until then. I looked down sorrowfully.

"Help!" I heard Bonnie cry. I rushed ahead to go help her. "Help me!" She screamed which motivated me to go faster. When I arrived I saw the bite. "Glenn oh god I'm…" Bonnie backed away slowly from Glenn in Maggie's arms.

**It wasn't actually a definite bite.**

**1,2:Bonnie, 3,****4: Glenn****, 5,6: Maggie**

**Damn poor Glenn.**

"Can we… cut it off or something?" Caine ran up, puffed but unscratched. How he survived I would never believe. Glenn shook his head slowly.

"We'd only attract even more of them. Plus, I don't want to feel so useless." He looked at the bite in his arm and groaned.

"But you and Clem…" Caine gestured to the little girl in my arms. He held back his tears. "…what about me? We've been friends for so many years. You can't… it won't be like her. Please… you're all I have left after this girl."

"Sorry Caine but I think that's it for me. Maggie… I always loved you." He stroked her face before collapsing in her arms. "I'll just rest a little before it's time." Maggie was crying her eyes out and even Caine let one slide.

"Please Glenn… not like this… don't leave me." Maggie hugged him closely. Caine muttered and reached for something behind him.

"You're either going to hate me for a long time, or forever." He brought his kukri onto Glenn's arm and hacked at it again. Maggie jumped back in shock and screamed at Caine for his sudden and drastic action.

"You've fucking lost it!" Maggie screamed at him. Once Glenn's arm dropped he went straight to tightening the wound and bandaging it up. Walkers came forth from the trees.

"I'm keeping him fucking alive like we wanted alright? Stop this shit and help me carry him." Glenn was still conscious but he only murmured quietly as Caine and Maggie carried them off leaving Bonnie, Rochelle and I to follow close behind. Rick and Carl came from the side and bumped into us.

"Everyone's scattered. We can't find anyone else? Glenn?" Rick saw Glenn was missing his arm and being carried by Caine and Maggie. "Was he bit?" Russel nodded. "What about you two?"

"We're just going to let it go man. I've just about had it anyway." Russel muttered. Wyatt nodded in agreement. "Also, it wasn't Glenn's idea to cut his off. Caine just went and jumped the gun." Rick glared at Caine when walkers began to come after us. "Look, you guys keep running, we'll hold them off. What's going to happen, we get bit again?" Russel tried to joke.

"You're sacrifice will be remembered Rus." I went to pat his shoulder but I remembered I had to carry a sick child. He nodded and, with Wyatt by his side, charged forth and began to hack and slash. "Come on, we got to get out of these woods."

"No kidding." Rochelle muttered. As we ran we heard Maggie scream and Caine cry out in shock. Glenn had turned in their arms.

"Glenn!" Screamed Maggie. Caine pulled out his gun but he began to hesitate.

"He's not Marilyn. It'll be ok." He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the trigger, finishing off his old friend. "Goodbye… Glenn." Caine wiped away his tear and continued forth. Maggie had to be coaxed by Rick and Carl.

"This is going to hell too quickly!" Bonnie yelled out. We looked around as more walkers kept trickling around us. "There must have been a herd or something." Caine fired his assault rifle to create a gap so we took it. He stayed behind as the gap began to close.

"I'm going to distract this lot! Don't stop running!" I continued onwards leaving Caine for the second time. Before I left I could hear Caine screaming.

"Gyere ide te kis szar folt! Meg fogom enni a májatI! Én pusztítani minden!" He hacked and slashed before laughing madly.

"I think he's truly lost it now." I heard Carl mutter as we continued to run away from the madman. We emerged from the trees and were greeted by a herd not too far away. "Oh give us a break." The herd began to stumble towards us when we heard a loud horn blare. A large APC splattered through the herd and stopped by us. The doors opened up revealing Daryl and Sarah in the back.

"Clementine!" Sarah cried. We clambered in when we heard a male voice yell to us.

"I'm sorry but if you have any more friends I can't help you I need to get back." Rochelle perked her head up and went to the driver's seat. "Rochelle?"

"Damian?" She hugged the man as the doors closed and he stepped on the accelerator. "How'd you make it Damian?" He sighed and looked at the road ahead of him.

"Wait! Stop!" Carl cried. Damian stopped the APC and opened the doors as Michonne clambered in alongside Carol with Judith in her arms. "Oh thank god, Judith! Keep going!" Damian nodded and kept driving onwards.

**Later – 4:58 pm**

Damian had stopped the APC and we all hopped out. I looked at who was left. Clementine, Bonnie, Sarah, Rochelle, Rick, Carl, Judith, Michonne, Maggie, Daryl, Carol and of course me. Our two separate groups turned to one another. Rick sighed and looked at all of us.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way but I think we should go our separate ways." Rick addressed us. We all looked to one another in puzzlement. He continued. "We're not saying you're bad people we just…" Bonnie interrupted.

"It's ok, we got it." Rick thanked her and turned to leave. Just before he did he looked down at Carl. He was crying a little.

"Dad, I don't want to leave my new friends." He motioned to Clementine and Sarah. Rick sighed and grabbed his shoulder and whispered to him silently. We took this as a cue to give them some privacy.

As we did we heard Rochelle and Damian discussing between each other.

"So Damian… how?" Rochelle quizzed the man. He groaned and started his story.

"When you bugged out everyone actually assumed you got eaten. After a few hours the place became overrun. Me and Jack grabbed some APC's and drove out. We had nearly thirteen soldiers and twenty civs then. After a while we came across… Terminus. Only Jack and Sarge made it out alive. We blew that shithole to hell. Then Sarge got bit and got Jack. I've been alone since." Rochelle patted his arm and smiled.

"Well I'm still alive. Just hold onto what you still have." Damian smiled as he went to start up the APC.

"You're right Rochelle. At least I have my niece."

**(End of episode music plays) (End of Episode 4: Goodbye Stranger Danger)**

**Who would have thought the group gets a little separated at the end of this one too. So here is the close to another episode. Rick's group and Clem's group have separated to go their own ways. So Rick's group lost only Glenn while Clem's group lost Dylan, Wyatt, Russel, Becca and Caine. Only Wyatt and Russel have confirmed fates. I have not be rid of Caine and Dylan just yet… maybe Dylan not Caine. So I hope you enjoy as my next episode, Reunion In Ruins, won't be written for at least two weeks maybe. Until then don't pass out near a herd I guess.**


End file.
